<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Live by Hikari112</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27040426">Live</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hikari112/pseuds/Hikari112'>Hikari112</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Boys In Love - Fandom, Kusakabe Hikaru - Fandom, Live - Fandom, Sajou Rihito - Fandom, 佐条利人, 同級生 | Doukyusei | Classmates - Nakamura Asumiko (Anime &amp; Manga), 草壁光</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Live, M/M, 婚后日常</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:48:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,471</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27040426</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hikari112/pseuds/Hikari112</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kusakabe Hikaru/Sajou Rihito, 草壁光/佐条利人</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Live</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>草壁作为支持吉他手临时去参加一场朋友乐队的live，时间在晚上十点。<br/>
佐条早早处理完手头的事情就去live house等着草壁乐队的演出了，怕草壁饿肚子还买了饭团和饮料拎在手上。说起来，第一次去看草壁的live还是在高中时候，因为女粉丝的关系觉得太不安就逃走了，但还是被草壁找到，最后两人甜甜地手牵手一起回家了。这次live已经和之前不同了，两个人已经举行过婚礼，也已经以老夫老妻的态度生活着。<br/>
Live house里没有什么佐条爱喝的东西，最后还是选择了啤酒，佐条一小口一小口地抿着手里的啤酒，眼睛的余光一直看着舞台。当草壁支持的乐队登场的时候，佐条早已闪到位置绝佳的小角落，静静地喝着啤酒安然看着舞台。<br/>
草壁穿着之前和佐条一起买的衬衫登场，台下一片欢呼声，Orange乐队的主唱开心地像大家介绍着今天登场的成员，当介绍到草壁的时候，他开心地响应着：“Hi！大家好，我今天是作为支持吉他手登场喔，因为我爱的人也在台下，所以我也会非常努力的！大家一起燃烧起来吧！”随后音乐声想起，台下观众一片欢呼声。<br/>
佐条在台下悄悄红了脸，他推了推眼镜，认真地看着台上那个闪闪发光的家伙，仿佛第一次看他在台上弹吉他。弹吉他的草壁有种说不出的魅力，仿佛周身都散发着光芒，他的情绪从指间倾泻出来，乘着歌曲的节奏和音律往上升，直到一个触不到的美好境界。<br/>
台上那个人和乐队成员一起说着“谢谢，我爱你们”，但他又调皮地向着佐条的方向比了个爱心。佐条连耳朵都红了，害羞地推推眼镜，低下头兀自喝着啤酒。<br/>
佐条受不了live house里的闷热气氛，他走出房间到外面的空地上等草壁。不知道是连着喝了三杯啤酒有点醉了，还是因为在live house呆得太久，头有些晕晕的，他靠着楼梯的栏杆发着呆出神，手里的塑胶袋把手掌勒出一道道红痕。<br/>
草壁在演出结束之后就急着开溜，成员们想要拉着他去庆功酒会也被他拒绝，各处打完招呼之后，他背着吉他冲到live house外，他看见佐条靠着栏杆打着瞌睡，头一点一点，手里的塑胶袋好像马上就要滑落。草壁没有立刻去扶他，而是拿出手机偷偷拍下了这个场景。啊，利人太可爱了。草壁想着。<br/>
草壁伸手把昏昏欲睡的佐条揽在怀里，亲亲他脸颊。佐条迷迷糊糊的看着他，伸手想要把塑胶袋的东西掏出来给他，他索性把东西拿过来。“啊……是饭团，利人你怎么知道我没吃东西！太感谢啦！”草壁拆开饭团，三两口就吞了一个。“别……别吃那么快啊……”佐条心疼他，把买好的饮料往他手里塞。<br/>
“没关系啦~”草壁笑嘻嘻的。<br/>
“我今天帅吗？”草壁吃完最后一个饭团，认真地看着佐条。<br/>
“嗯。”佐条认真地点着头。<br/>
“太棒啦！”草壁抱着佐条，吻在他唇上，“啊……你有喝啤酒啊……”<br/>
“一点点……”佐条听到讲话的声音紧张地看看周围，“天这么冷，我们快点回家吧。”<br/>
佐条从公司出来的时候把手套忘在了办公室里，放才又在栏杆那里打瞌睡，手冻得冰凉，草壁伸手把他的左手揣在口袋里，握着他冰凉的手。温暖一点点传来，他只觉得全身都慢慢暖和起来。到人多的路口时，他挠了挠草壁的手心，草壁因为有点痒而松手让他得以把手拿出来。两个人只好并肩走回家里。<br/>
在玄关处，草壁似是忍耐不住，刚把吉他放在地上，就紧紧抱住佐条，吻他额头，吻他脸颊，吻他耳朵，最后吻在他唇上，“你能来看我的表演，我真的好开心。我最喜欢你了，利人。”他在佐条的耳畔轻声说着，温热的气息让佐条的耳朵痒痒的，也让他的心一下一下被挠着。<br/>
“我也最喜欢你了，光。”佐条回吻他，又吻向他的脖颈，留下一个痕迹，“光，我想要你。”<br/>
“啊……利人喝完酒也太坦率了吧……”草壁想着，横抱着佐条走向卧室。<br/>
“大概……这才是整场live的高潮吧。”草壁暗爽着。<br/>
第二天一早，草壁向往常一样穿着T恤准备去上班，佐条看到他脖子上的红痕，想起昨晚的种种便从脸一直红到耳根，他叫住草壁，转身就去衣柜里拿了一件衬衫，指指他脖子上的红痕，示意他换上。<br/>
“我不要……利人留给我爱的痕迹才不要盖起来……”草壁想故意逗逗他。<br/>
“……这个痕迹，我不想让别人看……”佐条故作镇定，还是伸手要帮草壁换衣服。<br/>
“好吧。那……上班的……亲亲呢？”草壁连忙换上了佐条手里那件衬衫。<br/>
“你啊……”佐条一边吻他一边把他衬衫上的扣子扣到脖子上的最后一颗。<br/>
虽然很不习惯，草壁但还是穿着板板正正的衬衫出了门。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>